the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"Winter Memories"
About '''"Winter Memories" '''is the first tale in the nineteenth episode of the second season of The Nolseep Podcast. In it, a teen's attempt to prank his friends goes terribly wrong. Written by Anton Scheller, it has a runtime of 15:10 and was performed by David Cummings. It is the 155th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A teenager and his friends, Mark, Steve, and Greg, love praying pranks on one another. As winter approaches, the teen has his best idea yet: he'll take his friends up to his parent's ski lodge in the mountains and leave them there, hiding a camera so he can record them huddling for warmth. On the drive up to the lodge on Sunday, it snows the entire time. The friends get comfortable and stay for a few hours before the teen leaves to "go get firewood". He actually gets in the car and drives down the mountain, ecstatic that his prank worked. He plans to return to the cabin the next day to pick them up. However, the snow on the mountain doesn't let up, and the teen realizes his friends have very little food up there. Four days pass and the snow doesn't stop, making him unable to drive up the mountain to get them. The teen waits for correspondence from his friends, but gets nothing. He finally receives a frightening call from Mark on Thursday, who claims he'll pay for his actions. He takes this as a sign that the trio made their way down the mountain and prepares for Christmas. On Friday, he's called to the hospital by the police, where Greg and Steve and their families wait. They reveal that Mark left the cabin on Thursday to walk down the mountain to get help and never returned. The remaining two friends then walked down the mountain the next morning and almost froze to death. Greg and Steve beg the cops not to press charges against the teen, to which they agree and call the whole incident a tragic accident. Two weeks later, they find Mark's body fifty feet from the lodge, torn apart and missing an arm. The police assume he got lost in the woods and died of hypothermia. The death destroys the three remaining friends and they drift apart. A few months later, the teen heads up to the lodge to clean it out to get ready for his parents to sell it. He finds his forgotten hidden camera and a few bones lying in a corner. Terrified, he watches the tapes. The footage shows the four days Mark, Steve, and Greg were stuck in the cabin. For the first three days, the trio become irritable from the lack of water and food and argue constantly. On Thursday morning, Mark dies and the remaining two throw his body outside. That night, they drag his body back in, tear off his arm, and eat it. They then throw his body back outside, and leave the next morning to head down the mountain. The teen realizes the phone call he received from Mark was impossible, as he was already dead by that point. He confronts Greg and Steve about it, and they reveal they got similar calls. A few days later, Greg dies in a car accident. A week later, Steve falls off his fifth-story balcony to his death. The teen is terrified that he is going to die next. Category:Tales Category:Season 2 Category:Anton Scheller Category:David Cummings